Let Me Cry On Your Shoulder
by delenaforeverandalways24
Summary: When Stefan tells Damon that no one loves him or cares about him, who will be there to comfort Damon? A one shot that involves Elena and Damon comforting each other.


**Hello! I have been so busy I haven't had time to write in a while, and I'm so glad I am getting to write this now! So, can you believe in two weeks Elena is going to choose which brother she wants! GAH! Can't wait! I hope you enjoy this story! PLEASE review…it means a lot to me, and definitely brightens my day tremendously! **

Elena woke up, started. She was sticky with sweat from her nightmare, and she flung her comforter off of her. She walked over to the kitchen and got out a glass for water. She paused, trying to remember what the dream was about. It hit her then, and she her lip started to quiver with sadness. It had been a dream about death. Not her own death, but all of her family member's death. All of them were _her_ fault. Elena's eyes filled with tears, and she put on some flip flops, grabbed her keys, and strode out the door. Her thin pajamas didn't shield the wind and cold from her, and she shivered, running to her car. She drove away to the boarding house, not sure who she was hoping to see.

When Elena pulled up, she was surprised to see almost no lights were on. She pulled out her phone, and read that it was four in the morning, so of course they'd be asleep. However, she continued walking towards the door, and jumped when she heard yelling. She listened closer, pressing her ear to the heavy door, and realized it was, in fact, Damon and Stefan yelling at each other.

"_You LEFT her, Stefan!"_ Elena heard Damon yell.

"_Isn't it sad that she loved me, I left her, broke her heart, and yet she STILLL loves me more than she will ever love you!" _Stefan spat out. Elena's eyes narrowed in anger. Stefan continued, _"Or the fact that you loved a woman so much that you searched for her for 145 years, and it turns out she has always loved me, never you?"_

"_Shut up," _Damon said, his voice murderously low.

Stefan chuckled as if what he was saying was funny. _"Dad loved me more, Katherine loved me more, and best of all, _Elena_ loves me more. How about you face the fact that anyone you start to love, will just choose me in the end!" _Elena was trembling with anger, and she knew Damon didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the hurt he felt, or the pain he has experienced. Elena listened for Damon's reply, and could barely hear him because he spoke so quietly.

"_Mom loved me. She loved me more than anything, and you are the reason she is dead."_ Damon took a deep breath, and his voice started to rise. "_If YOU didn't exist, she would have stayed alive. I would have had someone to stick up for me when my father would BEAT me when I was just seven! Instead, I had _NO ONE. _I've been alone for 150 years. Elena is the first person in my life who genuinely cares about me, and _excuses _me for enjoying the feeling of being cared about!"_

"_She doesn't care about you. The only reason she kissed you was because she needed a replacement for me. Mom didn't love you. She knew she would probably die by giving birth to me, and knew she would leave you all alone, and yet she still chose to have me. EVERYONE CHOOSES ME, DAMON!" _Stefan yelled. Elena heard a crash, and she bolted inside the house, running to the living room, where she found Damon leaning over Stefan, punching his face repeatedly. Stefan snarled with anger, and flipped over so he was over Damon, his hands choking him. Damon tried to get away when he saw Stefan snap the leg of a chair, and raise it.

He was about to stake Damon. Elena ran to them and punched Stefan as hard as she could on the side of his head. He turned his head in surprise, and slowly lowered the stake, as if not to scare her. He leaned towards Elena, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Elena I di-"

Elena slapped his hand off of her, and looked at Stefan with cold eyes. "Get out," she stated, her voice not more than a whisper.

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Stefan asked in disbelief, his eyes bright with amusement. "You do realize this is MY house, right?"

"Get out, or I swear, I will _not_ speak to you ever again." Stefan smirked at her, and then turned his head towards Damon, who was now standing. Stefan walked over to Damon and leaned towards his ear.

"You know what is funny?" Stefan asked. "As much as you despise Father, you have turned exactly like him. You are lonely, pathetic, and send every single person you love away." Stefan smiled at Damon, and then left the house with vampire speed, closing the door behind him.

When Elena looked back at where Damon was standing, she found him gone. She looked around for a while, not quite sure where he was, before she heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and turned to Damon's room. Damon's once clean room was now being destroyed. He was throwing everything he could find. Mirrors, books, tables, chairs, all being demolished. Damon was yelling as he did it, as if he had been holding all of this anger in for years, and was letting it all out now. Elena didn't know what to do. He looked so angry on the surface, but she knew on the inside, he was just hurt.

Damon looked over then, realizing she was there for the first time. Elena could barely see in the darkness, but could make out his face, twisted up in sadness for a moment, before turning into anger. "Get out of here, Elena," He whispered, his voice trembling. She started walking closer to him, before he yelled as loud as he could "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" She stepped back, startled that he had yelled at her. He started throwing and breaking things again, and she didn't know how to stop him. She walked slowly over to where he was, being careful now to let him notice she was there, and trying to avoid the random things being thrown from his hands. She came up from behind him and put her arms over his own arms, and he just cringed and shook her off, now punching the wall.

"STOP IT, DAMON!" Elena cried, her voice starting to shake. She was scared. She once again put her arms over Damon's, and once again was just shaken off. She turned so she was facing him, and hugged herself to his chest, burying her face into his neck. She waited for him to tear her away from him, and was surprised when she felt his anger turn into sadness. He started to tremble, and he fell to the ground, Elena still hugging him, and put his arms over Elena's. He started to cry then. Not a cry that showed weakness, but a cry that showed pain. Almost as if it was the first time he had cried over everything that was happened to him. He cried for his mom, his dad, Katherine, Stefan, Rose, Andy, Alaric, and… Elena took a shaky breath. He was crying for her. _She _had done this. He was feeling this pain because of her.

"Shhh," Elena whispered, stroking his hair softly. She could feel his hot tears pouring against her neck, and she held him tighter, wanting to take his pain away.

He clung to her as if she was the one thing that was keeping him alive, and in a way she might have been. He looked up at her then, tears in his eyes, and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry I didn't save Alaric," he whispered, his voice broken.

Tears came to Elena's eyes, and she looked at him, confused. "Damon, you weren't the one who killed him. You had no control over what happened," Elena said, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

"You've lost so many people, Elena, and I just wish I could have been there to stop Alaric's death. You don't deserve this. You deserve better, Elena."

Elena started to cry then, and she buried her face onto his shoulder. He was right. She had lost a lot of people, and almost all of them were because of her. If she hadn't exposed her family to vampires, they would all be fine. If she hadn't gone to that party, her parents wouldn't have died. It wasn't Damon's fault for all of their deaths. It was her own.

Elena sobbed harder, and Damon pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other closely in the darkness, before Elena turned so that she was sitting in Damon's lap, staring into his ocean blue eyes. Damon looked at Elena, confused at the sudden look of realization on her face.

"What?" Damon whispered. He tucked her hair behind her ears, wiping away the smudged mascara on her cheek.

"Through all of this, you have been here. You stayed with me when Stefan left me. You saved me so many times, and yet I have been so oblivious to why you stayed after everything. You did it for love."

Damon looked at her, his eyes troubled. "Elena, I don't want you to feel like you have to choose right now. Between me and Stefan, I mean. You've been so strong through everything, so selfless, but you deserve some time to think. Take all of the time you need."

Elena shook her head, and brought his hand up to her chest. Damon could feel her heartbeat under his fingers. "No, Damon. You have done nothing to deserve the pain you have felt. You have lost more people than I, but we are still here, together. That's what matters, Damon. I choose you. Not because I feel pity for you, but because after everything we've been through, you haven't given up. You deserve someone to love you.

Damon's eyes got wide, and he just stared in shock. He was so confused at the moment. She…._she _chose _him?_ He felt as if his heart was going to explode. He put his hands on her face, and looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me your lying, Elena. Because I don't think I can take it if it is," he said, his voice scared.

"I'm not, Damon," she replied. She put her hands over Damon which were still on her face, and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of him. "I choose you."

**Did you like it? I hope so! Once again please review; I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism, or just a regular review! Thank for reading! **


End file.
